Reflection
by StarFilledNightSky
Summary: When Syaoran and the others land in the country of Akimaru, Fai meets a girl who forces him to remember the past he is trying so hard to forget. pre-acid Tokyo
1. Chapter 1: Lillian Komaki

A/N: Ok this is my first fanfiction so please give me some constructive criticism I am always looking for ways to improve.

Ok this takes place after the country of Shara, so after chapter 69. Also SPOILER WARNING! This contains spoilers from around chapter 153 about Fai's past. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or any of its characters. I do however own the land of Akimaru and my own character Lillian Komaki.

* * *

Chapter One- Lillian Komaki and the Country of Akimaru

Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona landed into the next world with a thud. If you want to be exact they were in someone yard. Fai noticed that they had landed in a flowerbed with a type of flower he did not recognize, it was a pretty purple color though. It was probably summer he went on to figure, though it was cool outside. It was probably cool because it was pouring down a drenching rain. That's when he saw her sitting up there. A girl about 17 was perched on top of a deck that was probably six feet tall. The deck was connected to what was most likely her house. She was wearing tight black leggings that went just below her knees, a large purple sweater that hung slightly off her petite frame, there was an odd belt hanging around her waist, and she was barefoot. She took another drag on the cigarette that she was smoking as she locked eyes with Fai.

Pale blue eyes met with bright green eyes. Her shaggy black hair hung down to the middle of her back. It was dry like the rest of her protected by the small part of roof coming off of the porch. Only a minute had pasted since they dropped into this world. And only a second pasted before the girl broke their eye lock. The next thing Fai knew she was in front of him with a gun held to his head.

"Just who the hell are you and what is your business here," it wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned Kurogane.

"Are you asking to be shot?" she glared.

"Don't mind Kuro-sama, he can be very rude," Fai smiled.

"I asked who you are and why you're here," she demanded again glaring. "Don't make me ask again."

"My name is Syaoran," he introduced himself. "This is Princess Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona Modoki."

"Mokona is Mokona," it laughed; unaware of the danger they were in.

"We're here looking for my feathers," Sakura answered.

"Feathers?" Lillian questioned, not letting her guard down.

"I have half the mind to try and pull that gun out of her hand, there's too much risk that someone will get shot though," Kurogane thought.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "They contain my memories."

"Mokona do you sense any feathers?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, Mokona senses a feather," it replied after a few minutes of thinking. "But it's really faint."

"Were do you come from," she demanded though not as harsh this time.

"We come from many different places, we travel dimensions," Syaoran answered.

"Now who the hell are you?" Kurogane demanded. "And get that gun out of our faces."

The girl looked at them with a half-smirk on her face. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity, wonder, excitement, however they were still tough, and menacing. Yet if one looked beyond all this they would see hints of kindness and fear.

"We don't mean you any harm," Fai stated, the rain and gun started to get to him. But mostly it was the gun.

"My name is Lillian Komaki," Lily replied. "Call me Lily if you like. Now come inside out of the rain before you catch your deaths."

Lily slide her gun back in the holster around her waist. Gracefully she jumped back up onto the deck without bothering to use the stairs; another graceful jump took her from the landing and onto the deck itself. When she landed she put out the cigarette she was smoking with the heel of her foot. Kurogane noticed that she didn't even bat and eye she felt no visible pain.

"When tomorrow comes you are going to help me replant those pansies," she stated with a half-smile.

"Pansies?" Sakura asked.

"Those lovely purple flowers that you squished with your rough entrance to this world," Lily explained.

Syaoran looked confused and unsure of what to say. Was this the same girl that had just pulled a gun on them? Also why didn't their entrance freak her out? Could she have been expecting them?

"Well are you coming in?" Lily asked as she held open the door. "I won't bite, honest."

"Thank you for your kindness Lillian-san," Sakura replied. "Syaoran I think that we should stay here. At least for the night."

"Please no honorifics," Lily muttered.

"I agree Princess," Syaoran replied. "Thank you for letting us stay here Lillian."

"Are you two insane?" Kurogane demanded. "She just put a gun to our heads and you plan on staying here?"

"You don't have to stay here you know, your welcome to sleep out in the pouring rain," Lily stated.

"Come on Kuro-puu don't be such a downer, it's not like she pulled the trigger," Fai smiled. "Why do you carry that thing anyway?"

"Protection," Lily simply answered. "Most think that this world isn't dangerous. I am one of the few that do; in time you might see that as well. Now come on in."

Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Mokona, and Lily went on inside. Kurogane and his pride stayed outside in the rain. Lily took off her shoes once they got inside and she motioned for the others to do the same. So they removed their shoes as well.

"Poor Kuro-daddy he's going to be one sick doggy tomorrow," Mokona said.

"Kuro-daddy's pride is going to be the death of him," Fai sort of agreed with Mokona.

"Wait here," Lily told them, as she walked down a hallway.

Syaoran took this opportunity to look around the room. The walls were white, which he found odd for someone who smoked. Maybe she didn't smoke in the house he figured. There was something he recognized as TV sitting in the corner of the room, a layer of dust covering it. There were pictures hanging on the wall, pictures of a little girl and boy. One picture stuck out more than the rest it was of couple and it appeared to have been taken on their wedding day. A light blue couch set against one wall, and another one sat against the opposite wall. Between the two of them sat a coffee table were a couple remotes sat there untouched for what seemed to be the most part. In the far corner of the room, sat a bookcase that was jammed tight of books that were well read. Next to it sat a couple recliner chairs each a dark blue almost black color. The carpet was white, except for the bit of wood that was around the door where they had removed their shoes. There was a hallway leading from the front room, Lily has disappeared down that hallway and now she was returning with large fluffy towels in her arms.

"Here," she smiled, handing each one of them a towel. She already had a towel wrapped around her head, her purple sweater had been shed and in its place was a white undershirt. However she still had the halter around her waist and of course the pistol was in it. "Use these and get dry."

"Whose the other towel for?" Mokona asked. Syaoran, Sakura, and Fai had towels yet Lily was still holding one. The towels were big white, large enough to wrap around your body twice. Not only were they big but also they were also soft and fluffy.

"This one is for Mokona," Lily answered, wrapping the towel around Mokona picking him up. She gave Mokona hug, rubbing her head against his. "So does Mokona like it here?"

"Mokona like it here a lot, it's so fresh," Mokona laughed happily.

Syaoran had to agree with Mokona on that it was fresh. The entire place felt pure and clean, the air smelled clean with a hint of salt in it. He wondered if there was an ocean around here, and now that he thought about it he could waves rolling in the distance. When they were done drying off Lily took their towels and put them down a shoot in the hallway.

"I'm glad that you like here," Lily smiled, but it wasn't happy her smile was that of a sad person. "Why don't I show you where your rooms are, and get you some clean nightclothes if you need them?"

"We have night cloths, but thank you for the rooms," Syaoran answered.

"Ok, then let me give you the grand tour," Lily began to lead them from room to room. "Right now were in the living room."

She led them to the dinning room. The walls where dark oak paneling and hard wood floor. The large table could have easily seated 16 people. It was a light oak table and the chairs matched it. Overhead light orange lights hung from the ceiling. She turned the lights off as they headed for the kitchen.

The kitchen was large and fancy with an island in the middle of it. There was a sliding glass screen door that led to another deck outside. It was very dark outside though so they couldn't see what her backyard looked like or even how big it was. The walls were white, and the floor was black-checkered linoleum.

"This is the kitchen, feel free to stop by for a midnight snack if you want," Lily invited. "Down there is the basement. The Landry room is down there along with some weight lifting equipment."

Lily was pointing to a door, which led down a set of stairs. She showed them the bathroom, which was semi large. There was a toilet and sink of course and then there was large shower that could have fit about 3 people. Mokona was on Lily's shoulder most of time during the tour; it gave out a loud yawn.

"You tired, Mokona?" Lily asked.

"Mokona is sleepy," it replied.

"You go to sleep if you want, I won't drop you," Lily told it, as she pulled Mokona into her arms.

"Lily is such a caring person," Fai smiled when he saw her blush a tiny bit.

"Come on let me show you to the guest rooms," Lily told them gathering her wits.

She took them up a spiral staircase to the second floor. She showed them to the bathroom on that floor. It was bigger than the last. It had a toilet and sink like the last one, along with a large bathtub that could fit 10 people and looked like it would double for a hot tub.

Across the hall she showed Sakura the room she could stay in. It was painted a light pink color. The bed had a lilac canopy hanging over it. All in all it looked like the perfect room for a girl.

"This is wonderful, it's like it was meant for a little girl," Sakura was overjoyed.

"It was," Lily sighed. She put Mokona down on a rocking chair that was padded in pink and got some pink bed sheets out of the closet and began making the bed. "This was my little sisters room. She was hit by a drunk driver when she was five."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Sakura replied honestly.

"Thank you," Lily smiled, finishing making the bed. She went over and gave Sakura a hug. "You have no idea what the means to me."

Lily then went and proceed to show Syaoran where he could stay. His room was white like the rest of the house. She put sheets on his bed as well.

"Kurogane can take the other guest room, and the other bedroom on this floor belongs to the parents," Lily explained. "But there is another bed in my room that you can take. This way."

She led Fai up to the attic where she and her brother stayed. Near the top there was another bathroom only it was a small as walk in closet. There was a toilet, a sink, and a small shower.

"My brother and I sleep up here," Lily said laying Mokona down on her bed. "You can take that bed, I bid you a goodnight."

Lily pulled a curtain around her bed. Leaving Fai standing there wondering about her sudden change of attitude. It was hard to see but it was there. He could see her outline changing from behind the curtain. She took off her holster and hung in over the bed railing, and she set the pistol on her bedside table. The pistol went down with a small clink. Fai heard her yawn and she lied down in the bed.

Fai looked around the room. It wasn't quite an attic, there was probably another room up above the trap landing he spotted. His bed sheets were a light blue; on the bedside table was a picture of Lily. She was smiling happily and looked like a girl who had never even held a gun let alone someone who could have blown their heads off. The walls were paneled and the carpet was a plush very light blue. A large window with a seat was over on Lily's side of the room. Curtains were pulled opened and Fai could see the rain still pouring down.

"Don't worry too much about your friend," Lily mumbled softly. "There is roof all around the house, he'll be dry. And if he comes to his senses the doors are unlocked."

Fai didn't answer and instead he changed into his night cloths and lied down on the bed. He buried his head into the pillow wondering if he should go check on Kurogane. But just as he was about to do so, sleep over took him and washed him away.

* * *

A/N: Well that was my first fanfic. Please review and tell me how I can make it better. Are the characters too OOC? Thank you for reading!!

Next time: Chapter 2: That's What He Gets


	2. Chapter 2: What He Deserves

Ok this takes place after the country of Shara, so after chapter 69. Also SPOILER WARNING! This contains spoilers from around chapter 153 about Fai's past. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or any of its characters. I do however own the land of Akimaru and my own character Lillian Komaki.

* * *

Chapter 2- What He Deserves

A warm morning breeze blew in from the window and wrapped its way through Fai's hair. The breeze danced around his head, and he woke up to the sound of a bird singing. For a minute he wondered where he was and then the events of last night came flooding back into his memory. He sat and looked out the window, the morning air was warm and it was bright outside however the rain was still pouring down. The curtain was pulled back like it was when they first entered the room last night. Lily's bed was unmade probably because Mokona was still asleep. Like he figured the pistol was missing from her bedside table along with its holster. Fai stretched and turned around when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Good morning Fai," Lily greeted, sweat was running down her face or maybe it was rain. "Hope you sleep well last night."

"Yes very good, thanks," Fai smiled. "You're an early riser."

Lily was wearing a white tank top that was soaked with sweat. She had on a pair of short red shorts, and was holding a pair of white tennis shoes that looked like they had about a hundred miles put on them. What ever she has been doing worked up quite a sweat.

"Yes I am," she agreed. "I've been up since four a.m. I've been working out."

It was now six a.m. and she was quite awake and moving. That was when Fai noticed something. Her left eye was pale and seemed to reflect almost no light. He found himself staring at it.

"I was wondering when you would notice it," Lily sighed sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fai apologized.

"Don't be sorry, it doesn't slow me down one bit," she smiled and turned away wiping the sweat from her forehead with her hand.

She turned to Fai and smiled as she grabbed some cloths to start the day. She left and went downstairs to take a shower leaving Fai to use the shower on that level of the house. Fai went over to the window and noticed that he was looking at he backyard. The breeze had come from the ocean. Salt was in the air and one could smell it, the sound of the ocean mixed with the rain created a harmony fit for angels. Fai went and took a shower, it took him a few minutes to figure out how to work it, and once he was done he went and put his cloths back on. When he retuned back to the room he saw Lily sitting on a stool in front of a table and mirror. She was brushing out her hair, humming a soft tune. Mokona was sitting on the table rocking back and forth and her bed was made up.

Lily was wearing a soft pick t-shirt that showed off her delicate figure. Like her sweater from the other night it went down a little ways beyond her waist. Instead of black leggings this time she was wearing white leggings. Fai was bit unsure of how to feel to seeing that she had the holster and pistol on her side again. She turned around and glanced a bit unsure at him. Humming faded away into nothingness as her song ended.

"I think that Syaoran and Sakura are up now," she told him. "You want to go see if your black friend is ready to come in?"

"Kuro-daddy will probably come in if Fai-mommy asks him nicely," Mokona smiled.

"Mokona is right," Fai smiled back. "I'll go wake up Kuro-daddy."

"I'll start making some breakfast," Lily said as she stood up.

Fai and Lily walked down a couple flights of stairs and saw Syaoran and Sakura sitting on the larger couch in the living room. Lily smiled, she had already known they were up, and invited them to watch the TV or read one of the books. Syaoran has his nose buried in a book and seemed quite interested in what he was reading. Probably it was one of her history textbooks by the looks of the binding. Fai went outside to see if he could wake Kurogane, who was probably awake already. Lily made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. A little while later she went back into the room with Mokona on her shoulder to see a slightly pale Kurogane sitting on the couch looking quite irritated. He wasn't very wet; he got mostly dry sometime during the night she figured.

"I made some breakfast," Lily told them. "I hope that you like it. Eggs, bacon, toast, and noodles."

"Mokona helped and it looks really yummy," Mokona smiled.

"Yes and thank you for your help," Lily smiled back at Mokona.

Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Lily, Mokona, and even Kurogane went into the kitchen. All but Kurogane started digging into the food. He looked at the food and lifted up a bit sniffing it.

"I wonder if she poisoned it," he thought.

"Kurogane I didn't poison it," Lily said as if reading his thoughts. "If I wanted to kill you I would have blown your head off already. Poisoning you would take too much time, shooting you is much quicker."

After that Kurogane didn't touch anymore of the food. This woman was really getting on his nerves. He didn't see why the others were unable to see what a horrible person she is. She really didn't care about them and wouldn't be at all surprised if they dropped dead. He was really going to hate staying here. He put his fork down, and didn't pick it up again. Sure she could've not have poisoned it, but there was more than one reason not to eat the food.

In a little while everyone was done, and they were ready to head out, for some cloths shopping. Also a little searching for the feather couldn't hurt. Lily and Sakura cleaned up the table and set the dishes in the sink. They went back into the dinning room to let the others know what they were going to do today.

"Ok, were going to head into town today," Lily informed them. "We'll have to wait for the rain to end though before we can replant the pansies."

"They wont be hurt?" Sakura asked.

"No don't worry Sakura," Lily smiled. "They'll be fine. Now let me get you some umbrellas and we'll head out."

Lily passed around an umbrella for everyone. The one she had was a pale pink color, Fai had a light blue one with dark blue poko dots, Kurogane had a red one, Syaoran had a green umbrella, and Sakura had a white and pink stripped one. Mokona hopped onto Fai's shoulder for the ride. At the door everyone slipped on their shoes.

"So where are these feathers you're looking for?" asked Lily as they walked down a dirt road.

"They could be anywhere," Syaoran answered. "But most of the time they are used as a great power source. Has anything unusual happened around here lately."

"Not anything I could think of," Lily said quickly with a shake of her head. "This is a pretty quite land and nothing really ever happens. Plus everyone knows everyone. But on the mainland things are a bit different but still nothing big ever happens."

"Will we be going to the mainland?" asked Sakura.

"No, it's not really a place I like to hang out around," Lily answered.

"I thought you said that nothing ever happens there," stated Syaoran.

"I said nothing big," Lily corrected. "People on the mainland aren't all that friendly. They are rude, but it hardly results in anyone's death."

They continued walking in silence, for a bit however Kurogane surprisingly was falling farther behind.

"Keep up Kurogane or we're going to leave you behind," Lily yelled back, but Fai noticed that she slowed her pace.

During the next half-hour rain poured down, and Fai now understood why Lily was wearing boots. They walked into a clothing shop and Lily put her umbrella in a holder by the door. Everyone else followed her lead and stuck the umbrellas in the holder. They spent the next couple of hours trying on different cloths and after what seemed like forever everyone had found something that suited them.

Fai picked out pale blue long sleeve t-shirt that had a flower pattern on the ends of the sleeves. For pants they were a denim color, but made of silk. He also grabbed a dark blue pair of boots like Lily's. Except his were ankle length, unlike her brown knee high ones. It was almost like they were made of leather. Only Lily told them it wasn't but a stronger water resistant material.

Kurogane grabbed a short sleeve red shirt, a pair of black pants, and ankle high black boots. Syaoran grabbed a dark green t-shirt, tan pants, and ankle high brown boots. Sakura picked up a light lilac top, which was almost like lace up around the neck. Then she found a shirt almost the same color only a shade or two darker. She also picked up a pair of boots that were a light tan color.

"What are these?" Syaoran asked pointing over to a couple racks of dark cloaks.

"Oh, those are traveling cloaks," Lily explained. "You need those if you wish to go over the mainland. I suppose it couldn't hurt to pick up some. Go ahead grab one each."

So Fai grabbed, a dark blue one, Kurogane grabbed a black one, Syaoran grabbed a dark green one, and Sakura grabbed a dark blown cloak. They noted that only dark colors were used, mostly black, with a few blues, greens, reds, and browns thrown in the mix.

"Are boots like these one's the only things worn around here?" Sakura asked after she saw no other shoes.

"For the most part yes, with all the rain around here these work the best," Lily answered. "Here let me go pay for your things."

"No, no that's ok your letting us stay and that's enough," Syaoran declined her offer.

"No, I can pay," Lily, insisted. "Our way of paying here is probably different then to what you're used to anyway."

"Alright," agreed Syaoran. "But we're going to figure out a way to pay you back."

Lily smiled as she took their things over to the counter. She talked to the person working at the counter and a few minutes later she came back, along with their stuff in bags.

"Around here we pay each other with favors for each other," Lily explained. "Unless you go to the mainland everything is hand made. "

"So what are you going to do in return for the cloths, because we'll do it," insisted Syaoran.

"Don't worry about it," Lily smiled. "She owed me a favor from a couple days ago when I painted her house."

So the group walked home, and when they got there they changed into their new cloths. Syaoran watched Lily pull on her boots, grab an umbrella, and walk outside.

"Where are you going?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Out to practice my shooting," Lily answered. "You want to come watch?"

"Sure," agreed Syaoran as he pulled on his boots, grabbed an umbrella, and ran up behind her.

He followed her out to a sort of secluded spot where there were targets lined up. Lily held out her arm and stopped Syaoran from going any further.

"Don't move past this mark, you may want to put these in," she instructed seriously, handing him a pair of earplugs.

She pulled the pistol out of her holster, dropped her umbrella to the ground, and she began taking shoots at the target. A half hour later she had shoot 25 bulls eyes out of 28. She cursed and complained a little bit about how that was three bullets wasted. Syaoran had watched her concentration and thought about what she said that she had the gun for. This girl wasn't aiming to be able to defend herself in a country were nothing bad ever happens, she was aiming to kill. She turned to Syaoran as she put her gun in holster, and looked up to the house. Syaoran looked and they could see Fai watching her from all the way up in her room. Lily waved, and Fai waved back with that stupid grin on his face. Little did they know he was thinking the same thing as Syaoran.

"Why don't we gather everyone there is still a couple hours before dark and we do some searching for the feather of yours," Lily suggested picking up her umbrella.

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Syaoran.

So about 10 minutes later they were walking around town. Along the way Lily pointed out different things, like a couple monuments of Akimaru's founder. Her name was Lillian Lokika.

"My mother named me after her," Lily told them. "My father wanted to name me Mirage, he wanted one son. He didn't plan on having a daughter anywhere along the line. Personally I rather be named Lily. It was one of the nicest things mother ever did to me."

"Sounds like you don't have a very good relationship with your parents," Syaoran commented.

"You could say that," Lily agreed.

The rain thinned and for the first time that day the rain stopped. Everyone began to close their umbrellas. Everyone but Lily that is.

"You should keep them up, the rain will be back in about five minutes most likely," Lily instructed them.

Almost as if expected they all listened to her. Well I think it could go without saying that Kurogane who was lagging behind again, kept his umbrella down.

"She making you look like idiots," Kurogane stated. "The sky is clear it's not going to rain anytime soon."

"Have your way, just don't come crabbing to me when you're soaked again," Lily shot back at him. Fai noticed though for the third time since they started out she slowed her pace again.

As if to prove her right not even five minutes later the sky turned a grayish pink and opened up. Buckets of water were dumped from the sky and splashed down on Akimaru. Fai wondered if this was normal, and her turned to Lily to see a terrified look on her face. A sharp cool wind blew what felt like right through them. She closed her umbrella.

"Come on, we need to get back to the house, a storm is coming!" she yelled her voice almost being drowned out by the wind.

"What do you mean it's _coming_?" wondered Syaoran but he didn't say anything as he closed his umbrella and took Sakura's hand.

Lily ran as fast as she could toward the house, Fai keeping pace at her side. Her black hair whipped around, as she slowed her pace for Sakura and Syaoran. Kurogane never even crossed her mind; the storm blew all thoughts of him right from her. Five minutes later or so they ran through the door. Lily had to use her full effort to close the door after it was ripped from her hands.

"Where is Kurogane?" Sakura asked the question Lily should have thought off.

"I thought he was up ahead with Lillian and Fai," Syaoran thought he answered.

"Kuro-daddy still must be out there in the storm," Mokona said.

"Come on Fai we should go look for him," Lily voiced her concern as she went over to the closet.

Fai nodded as she tossed him a yellow rain coat and pulled on one herself. When Fai had his on they ran out the door together.

"Let's split up! Fai shouted over the noise of the wind.

"Ok, there should be a flash light in your coat pocket!" she yelled.

Even though it wasn't even quite seven o'clock yet the sky was pitch black with gray clouds swirling around in the sky. One hell of a storm was brewing. Lily cursed as she ran in the opposite direction as Fai in hopes of finding Kurogane before it really came down. She was freezing.

"Oh, this is all my fault," Lily yelled to no one. "It was my stupid idea to search for the feather."

Lily fell down in the mud as she tripped over a large black object. As she lay there, the object let out a muffled groan. Kurogane was what she tripped over. He was also unconscious. Lily picked him up and soon fell over again. She was stronger than most girls, but she wasn't strong enough to carry him. She began to wish her Fai hadn't split up, or that her brother was with her. Soon she found herself struggling to stand in the mud. All of a sudden if was as if Kurogane had become a whole lot lighter. Looking over she spotted Fai with a grin on his face, holding Kurogane's other side up.

"It's not your fault," Fai told her, but it couldn't be heard over the wind.

When they made it back to the house, Lily regained her strength. In good timing too, because that was really when the storm took hold and came up.

"Ok everyone, give me a hand in closing these shudders!" she ordered.

She closed the big one in the window just to show everyone how it's done, so that they would know what to do. While Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona rushed around closing all the shudders, Fai and Lily took Kurogane up to his room. Fai helped her get him dry, and then he put some night cloths on him while Lily went around her room closing the shudders. When Fai went to get her she was up in the attic he went up the stairs to she her closing the final window. She turned around and seemed almost angry that Fai had dared to come up here. But her anger quickly cooled off.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never been very good at that kind of thing," he grinned.

Lily gave a half-smile in reply as she waited for Fai to go downstairs before following him and then shutting the trap door. Taking the steps two at a time she went down to the second floor in order to see if Kurogane was ok. As she entered his room she was shocked at how pale he looked, all for the flush around his cheeks from fever most likely. Almost as soon as she put her hand on his head she withdrew it as if her hand was burned. A trip to the medicine cabinet and she came back with a thermometer, a cold compress, bucket, and a basin of water. Ok, it took a couple trips. A ninety-nine degrees Fahrenheit is what his temperature was. Dipping the cool compress into the water she rung it out, and then whipped his face. She dropped back into the water again. His fever for now was low enough not to hurt him, it would be fine to let it run it's course.

"Is Kurogane going to be alright?" Sakura asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah he should be fine in a couple days," Lily, gave her a smile.

"Lily you have been a good friend, thank you for letting us stay here," Sakura smiled back.

"Think nothing of it," Lily waved it off. "Its so lonely here, so you're actually doing me the favor. Now it's been a long day why don't you and Syaoran go to bed."

A few hours later, Lily left her post by Kurogane's bed satisfied that he would be fine for the next few hours. Climbing the stairs felt like it would take forever, meanwhile the storm outside raged on in a bought of thunder and lightning. In her extremely tired state she forgot to pull the curtain out before taking of her shirt. It didn't matter anyway, Fai was asleep. Or so that's what she thought.

Fai opened his eyes, and was going to close them again when he saw her take her shirt off. But something caught his eye. Across her back were three slash marks like those of a large cat. They were recent enough to not be completely healed yet, and what parts were healed left a nasty scar. Falling to the ground the shirt made a plush sound from the mud on it. She turned around suddenly and Fai's eyes snapped shut. He could hear her pulling the curtain closed, the dropping of her legging, she pulled on some nightclothes, and then lying down on her bed. What could have caused those marks was the last thing he thought before falling asleep.

Kurogane bolted up in bed. More gunshots rang out. They were the very things that woke him from sleep. A scream rang through the air. Sakura, she was the one who cried out. Kurogane was worried as he ran down the stairs though he would never admit it. What he saw when he got there made him want to vomit. Sakura lay on the floor four gunshots in her body, her blood everywhere. Syaoran lay on the over toppled bookcase, a single shot through his head. Kurogane walked into the dinning room. There Lily sat in a chair holding Fai in her arms. His body was ripped to shreds from bullets. Lily looked up, and grinned. Her eyes reflected pleasure and hatred. Both eyes sparkled with venom.

"You did this!" Kurogane yelled.

"That I did," Lily smiled as she stood up.

When she rose to her feet Fai's body feel to the ground with a loud thud. Blood splattered everywhere, Lily was covered in it. Now Kurogane could see being her. On the table laid a bloody Mokona. Lily drew her gun again.

"And now it's your turn," she grinned as she put her last 5 bullets into Kurogane.

It would've only taken one but she wanted him to know he was dead if that made any sense. Anyway she wasn't aiming to kill, she was aiming to cause as much pain as possible before death.

"You're sick," Kurogane spat as he fell to the ground, his own blood pooling slowly around him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. So how am I doing? Please review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: He is Dead

A/N: All right I know some of you sugar sprite included, probably wanted to kill me after that last chapter. Well please don't hate me and read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or any of its characters. I do however own the land of Akimaru and my own character Lillian Komaki. I also do not own "Lullaby" by Creed.

* * *

Chapter 3- He is Dead

Kurogane bolted straight up in bed. Instantly he regretted it; a wave of sickness hit him. He felt a bucket placed before him, and luckily it was given to him in time. Next thing he knew he was puking his guts out. A cool hand placed itself on his forehead; however, it quickly drew back. He lied back down, and the bucket was removed. A cloth was wiped over his mouth, he was about to slip into sweet sleep. More awake this time he shot up.

"Didn't you learn from last time that it's a bad idea to sit up like that?" Lily smirked, as she placed the bucket back for him to puke again.

"You bitch, you killed them all, you tried to kill me too," he tried to snarl his words a bit slurred.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me," he glared, then flinched a hardly noticeable flinch at the sound of his cracking voice.

"How are you feeling Kuro-puu?!" Fai called walking into the room.

"You're supposed to be dead," Kurogane replied really confused feeling like he could fall asleep.

"What are you talking about Kuro-rin?" Fai asked.

"She killed you, the kids, and that damn pork bun…" Kurogane answered coughing.

Lily rubbed circles on his back to try and sooth the coughing fit, finally a light bulb clicked on in her head.

"Relax Kurogane, it was all a bad dream, brought on by your fever," Lily tried to comfort him, and began to regret leaving his fever rage uncontrolled. Normally it worked, then again maybe his body wasn't use to this. Heck, he may have even picked up something from Akimaru itself. Maybe the rain wasn't to blame after all.

She took the thermometer of the nightstand and placed it in his mouth, when she took it out, his fever was up to a piping hot 104 degrees Fahrenheit.

"I'm not a doctor, but that's not good is it?" Fai asked.

"No it's not," Lily, answered her voice a whisper.

She helped Kurogane lie down, and she placed a cool cloth on her forehead. By that time he slipped back into the world of sleep. She pulled the blanket up over him. She took Fai's hand and led him down into the living room.

"Ok, Kurogane needs a doctor," Lily sighed looking worried.

"So were on the island is the doctor?" asked Syaoran.

"There is no doctor," Lily told them. "The closest doctor is on the mainland."

"I thought that you said we weren't going to go to the mainland," Sakura said.

"Well were not all going to the mainland," Lily looked worried. "Fai I would like you and Mokona to come with me to the mainland. Sakura and Syaoran please stay here and take care of Kurogane."

"I'll take care of Kurogane," Sakura said.

"Thank you," Lily smiled.

"Sure I'll come," Fai agreed. "Let's leave right now."

"Umm…but first there is something you need to do," Lily stated.

"What's that?" asked Fai.

"You'll need to dye your hair black," Lily admitted.

"Why?" asked Fai.

"People on the mainland don't take too kindly to foreigners," Lily explained. "So it would be best for you to blend it. Don't worry it will only be temporary. I need you to come with me."

"Alright then, I will do," Fai reluctantly agreed.

So Lily took him into the upstairs bathroom. She pulled out some hair dye from the way back of the medicine cabinet in there. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt but before I go any further, I know how you dye ones hair; however, in this world you do not dye your hair like you do here. What is the following is the correct and normal way to temporary or permanently dye your hair in the world of Akimaru.)

"You may want to take of your shirt," Lily stated.

Fai only nodded and slipped of his shirt. He eyed the box of hair dye and wondered what he was going to look like. If it were anyone else but his friends he would have said no. Fai wasn't vain, but he did love his hair, it was his…but no, now was not the time to think of such things. Fai sat down on a stool that was over by a wall length mirror, with his back to the mirror. He didn't want to watch the murder of his blonde locks. Lily opened up the box and a smell like lilacs filled the room. Inside the box was a squeeze bottle and a comb. She gently poured a little bit of the black muck inside the tube onto her hands and then she worked it into his hair. She started at his roots and went down carefully to each and every strand of hair. Lastly she took the comb out of the box and then she ran it through his hair, making sure to get it all over. This was in order to work it into his hair, and then make sure all extra dye was taken out. When she was done she rinsed out the comb in the sink.

Fai was a bit surprised he expected the dye to be wet and smell sour. But instead it smelled wonderful was dry. He wondered how other things in this country were different. He ran his fingers threw his hair, it even felt softer.

"Well Fai, what do you think?" she asked him.

Fai didn't reply. He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. Not himself. That summed up how he felt in two words, he really didn't want to say anything.

"It's ok you hate it," Lily decided to answer for him. "I'll take it out as soon as we get back. Well as soon as I get the medicine together for Kurogane."

"How come there are no doctors here?" Fai asked, as he slipped his shirt back on.

"Oh, well people never get sick that much, so when the old doctor disap- died, no one thought to replace him," Lily explained, mentally cursing the slip up she almost made.

"Maybe someone should look into that," Fai voiced his thoughts out loud, pretending not to notice her slip up.

"Hmm…yes well, we should be going," Lily told him as she walked out of the bathroom.

They walked down the steps, and over to the closet. Lily pulled out the traveling cloak that she had bought him yesterday. She handed it him and what happened next came as a total surprise to Fai and the others in the room. Lily took of her holster. She removed the pistol from it though. She turned and pulled up her sweater and slid it discreetly into the front hidden pocket of her leggings. Today's outfit consisted of a large black sweater that went to her knees and silver leggings. She pulled her sweater back down and smoothed it out so that you would never know it was there.

"What was that for?" asked Syaoran.

"Those who carry guns, are only asking to get shot," Lily told them, which made no since. After all she was always carrying her gun. "I want to be protected yet I don't want the rest of the world knowing I have a gun."

Lily pulled her cloak from the closet and slipped it on. She held open one of the sides, and motioned for Mokona to get in.

"Mokona will you tell us if you sense the feather?" Fai asked.

"Of course Fai-mommy," Mokona agreed.

Lily pulled the cloak up around her and adjusted it a bit. No one could tell but inside she was trembling with fear. The idea of setting off on this trip had her at her wits end. After all, the mainland was where…but no, now was not the time for this train of thought. She pulled the hood over, her head. It cast a shadow, and made it hard to see her face. Her black hair hung limp, and some of it fell over her shoulders out of the hood. She watched Fai slip on his traveling cloak. Sakura was asleep on the couch, and Syaoran couldn't stop staring at Fai's hair. Lily gave a large sigh, she went over and fixed Fai's cloak. Now like her, his face was mostly hidden.

"Let's go," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Be careful," Syaoran called.

"We will," Fai answered waving. "Take good care of Kuro-daddy, and the princess."

"I will," Syaoran said.

She walked over to the door, and pulled on her boots, Fai did the same. It was still raining but not quite as bad as before. The cloaks were waterproof, and the water just slipped off of the hood. Neither of them were getting wet. Lily led him in the opposite direction of where they were headed yesterday. All seemed very quiet.

"There aren't that many people around are there?" Fai asked.

"No, there not," Lily agreed. "There are more out when it's not raining. But this is a small town. I'm sure h-"

"I'm sure what?" Fai asked.

"It's noting," Lily, said, her hood hid her eyes, and allowed to mask her emotions. He would be missing this town. Oh, she wasn't thinking of Fai, but of well it was never good to think of things like this. "Wait here a minute Fai, I need to grab something from Ms. Fair."

Lily ran up the steps of the house, they had almost past. Fai stood by the gate of the house waiting for her to come back. That was when a boy, well more of young man really came walking up. He was around 17 or so, with short black curly hair. His golden eyes blinked in surprise, to see Fai.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked, coming up to Fai. "My name is Jack, and yours?"

"My name is Fai," he answered. "You live here?"

"Yes, did you come to see my mother, Ms. Fair?" Jack asked.

"No, Lily, the girl I'm staying with did, she's inside right now," Fai answered.

"Oh, her," Jack smirked, rolling his eyes. "How is she? I haven't talked to her since the thing with Blake."

"Who's Blake?" Fai asked, not answering his question.

"Her, brother," Jack told him. "He died about a month back. They never found the body and she well, she refuses to believe that he is dead."

Lily came back and looked at Jack. The smile, on her face turned sour. She looked at him and his eyesight turned to her side.

"Your still not carrying that dumb gun around are you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it's none of your business," she replied roughly. "Come on Fai, lets get out of here."

"I hope your not thinking of replacing him, Lily," Jack called after them. "He's never coming back."

"What did he tell you?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Fai lied. He wasn't ready yet to let her know that he knew her brother was dead. It must have been hard on her to face that fact. "So what did you need to get from Ms. Fair?"

"I needed to borrow some money," Lily told him, patting the inside pocket in her cloak. "Ms. Fair is the only one who has money in this town. There is no need for it after all."

The walked a bit more, the only noise was the rain falling around them. Lily ever once in a while started humming. It was the same bitter sweat song from the other morning.

"What is that called?" he asked.

"Lullaby," she answered. "Would you like to hear the lyrics?"

"Sure," he replied, there was nothing better to do anyway.

"Hush my love now don't you cry," she began. Her voice was soft, and warm. "Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep

If there's one thing I hope I've shown you  
If there's one thing I hope I've shown you  
If there's one thing I hope I've shown you  
Hope I've shown you

Just give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Just give love to all

Oh my love in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Rest in peaceful sleep

I know there's one thing that you've shown me  
I know there's one thing that you've shown me  
That you've shown me

Just give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all."

When she finished she looked over to Fai and smiled, a sad smiled. He didn't want to say anything to ruin the softness of the mood. He looked over at her again, and she just sighed. Her heart was heavy.

"Why did I even ask him that," she thought. "Blake, well that was a long time ago before everything went wrong."

The walked for a few more minutes or so in a dead silence, even her humming was gone. That was when they came upon a dock, where the boat was pulling away.

"When does the next boat come?" he asked.

"It only comes once a day," Lily said, before she took off running. "Come on! We can make it if we run."

Fai ran after her and soon they were running side-by-side. Mud squished underneath their boots. An air current that was created by their running pulled their hood down off their heads. He looked over and saw that she had a smile on her face as they ran. They reached the end of the dock; the boat was 5 feet out or so. Fai expected her to stop, and give up. Only she speed up. He didn't realize it at first, but he had speed up as well. When she reached the end of dock she pushed off with all her might. And him by her side, jumped as well. Lily missed her target by a couple inches and felt herself falling. Fai had cleared the jump easily, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her hand, helping her into the boat.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Anytime," he replied. "How soon will we get there?"

"Anywhere from a half hour, to a hour," she answered, as she slid down onto the deck. Her breathing was hard. That was the most she had run in a long time. But it felt great all the same. After about 10 minutes she had finally caught her breath. She was really out of shape when it came to running. She pulled up her hood and fixed it. "We're half way there. Now pull your hood up and be on your guard."

* * *

A/N: Not one of my longer chapters, but I am pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. From the way things are looking this is going to turn out to be a pretty long fic.

So in this chapter we learned that Lily's brother, Blake, is dead. In the next chapter they will go the mainland. Will it be just as bad as Lily says, or is she over reacting? You're just going to have to read to find out. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing.


End file.
